Finding a Mother
by evil older sister
Summary: Companion to A Choice to the Left so read that frist. Peter and Nathan find Victoria after spending some time updating te other heroes of the latest goings on.


_**Hi all, this is a companion piece to 'A choice to the left'. You should read that first because it has information that you will need to understand this. This is the first in eight planned companion fics and 1 planned sequel to 'A choice to the left' when I post them all I will list them on my profile. Just a quick note 2 months have passed since the events in ACttL and NAhan has retire from congress. And Now**_

Finding a Mother

Peter and Nathan Petrelli arrived at Boston's Logan Airport with little fan fare and less recognition. As they were flying middle class deliberately to avoids recognition that was definitely a plus. Luckily Nathan was a former senator of another state, meaning that likely no one would ever remember his face, even after the press conference less than a year ago to expose a killer and a scandal. As soon as the man realized what his mother had done, what she would continue to do if left unchecked he withdrew from Congress, stating family reasons. As far as the world was concerned Nathan Petrelli had disappeared of the map, not even an interesting scandal to bring him into focus again.

Now the man and his lover/step brother were on their way to Bolton Massachusetts where they hoped to find Peter's biological mother Victoria Pratt. It had nearly killed them both when they realized that they could have, and actually had, acted on the attraction that had sizzled between them since they were both in their teens. What's more the lies that had been woven around them to keep them under Angela Petrelli's thumb would have destroyed either of them but strangely, thanks to the technique that Marie taught him all those months ago Peter was actually unable to feel the full weight of Angela's betrayal; because of this he was able to focus on Nathan and keeping Nathan from outright killing the woman. They talked, well into the night, a comfortable routine from their early childhood. They bared their hearts to each other and had resolved to not let Angela Petrelli break them a part again.

They decided to accomplish this by telling people they could trust about their relationship. In fact they had spent the last week going to each of the Heroes homes and updating them on current events. Mohinder had been the one to coin the term heroes, shortly after the would-be nuclear explosion. The term had stuck, and now Micah and Molly got a kick out of having a 'Heroes' reunion about once a month. They had been gratified to learn that while a few of the people, particularly Noah Bennet, thought it a bit strange that they went from brothers to lovers in a remarkably short period of time, more people were just angry at Angela Petrelli for all the lies and the lives she ruined. Thankfully because of the nature of what they could do they were all a bit more open minded then most. This was their last stop before heading back to New York, where hopefully, Angela had not regained a foot hold.

They quickly got a rental car and began the slow trek from Boston to Bolton. Every so often Nathan, who was driving, would reach down and squeeze Peter's hand, needing to be in contact with him. They chatted about inconsequential things for most of the ride; though Peter would get quiet every so often do to nerves. Despite the fact that they needed to find Victoria Pratt to find out if she was being controlled by Angela, and possibly to find something that could neutralize Angela for good without killing her, Nathan knew that Peter held out hope that one of their parents would accept them. Jonathon Petrelli, who was a bit more open minded than his wife, would still have insisted they separate for the good of the family image; and while Adam Munroe would likely accept their feelings for each other, Nathan was not ready to open that can of awkwardness just yet, in fact he was trying to forget that whole child of rape thing. That left Victoria, who may or may not even know she had a child.

They arrived late in the afternoon at a beautiful Victorian era house at the edge of town; despite the fact that it was only early August there were already more than a few fall leaves on the trees, creating bursts of color in mostly green foliage around them. Hand clasped loosely together they made their way up the short walkway to the front door and rang the bell. The door opened a crack and a face peered out at them suspiciously, pale and red eyed.

"What do you want?" a female voice asked from beyond the mostly closed door.

"We're trying to find Victoria Pratt, is she in?" Peter asked politely

"Who told you that Victoria Pratt lived here?" the suspicion in the voice deepened, almost masking the bone deep fear that Peter could feel beyond the door.

"This is 165 Morton Ave, right? Marie Collins said her aunt Victoria lives here."

"You're the men Marie said would be visiting me? No she wouldn't have…" the woman stopped suddenly, "Prove it"

"Say what?"

"Prove that Marie would trust you enough to give my address, that you didn't steal it."

"How?"

There was a brief silence, then "Why does she hate to be touched?"

Nathan opened his mouth to answer, only to be silence by a look from Peter, "Because she gets too much information when she is in contact with other people." Peter knew this wasn't the answer that people get when they ask her, but after spending the better part of seven months with the strange girl he knew this was what Victoria was looking for. He was proven right when the door opened just enough for the two of them pass and Victoria ushered them in.

They sat on a comfortable, well worn couch across from Victoria, who sat on a straight backed arm chair. "Now, what would Jonathon and Angela Petrelli's boys be doing visiting little old me. I would have bet that your bitch of a mother would have kept my existence a state secret"

Peter and Nathan both blinked in surprise "You know who we are?"

A very familiar bitter smile passed across her face, "It's not hard to figure out, you must be Nathan, still looking more like Adam than Jonathon and you, I don't know but you look so much like Jonathon that you must be his son. Now I have to ask again what you are doing here, I know Angela can't be happy about coming to see me. "

"Our being here is the last of my mother's worries at this point, hopefully. We're here because we've found out about some of her actions over the last few decades and we're trying to follow up on them."

"I haven't been in any contact with either of them in nearly 25 years so I don't have a clue what this could do with me."

Peter winced, "There really is no easy way to put this, I am your son."

Victoria froze, fury streaked across her features "That is a very cruel joke, something I have no doubt Angela put you up to. I lost the only child I ever carried. If that is all you came to torment me about then we're done here."

Peter held his hands up in a placating gesture, "We're not here to torment you, it was a truth we only found out a few months ago, but it is the truth. Marie found out at the same time, call her."

Victoria stared intently at Peter for several moments before bursting into fresh tears, "A son, I have a son" she sobbed, "I didn't know, I swear. I don't even remember being pregnant. One minute I was opening the door of my apartment to Jonathon; he was furious, nearly hysterical he kept going on about 'that bitch'. The next I was looking up at a doctor telling me that I had lost my baby, a baby I had been 8 months along with that I didn't remember. I know I should have questioned it, I knew it even then, but all I could concentrate on was running. I have barely left this house since I bought it, even my family has to come to me" The woman was inches from giving in to her hysterics as she jumped up and wrapped Peter up in a hard hug, crying on his shoulder while she muttered 'my son' over and over again. I took several minutes for her to calm down, when she did she went back to sit in the chair. She wiped a few tears from her face and smiled a watery smile at both of them before turning to Nathan saying, "You'll find that I am new to the whole motherhood thing but if you hurt my son I will kill in an unbelievably painful manner."

Nathan and Peter exchanged a look, not as shocked as they should be; but they have had exposure to Marie. Most of the shock they did feel was about how they hadn't told her about their relationship yet. "How did you know?"

Still smiling and teary eyed she answered, "A couple of things, our entire family is well known for its intuition, powers aside. Also you came up the walkway holding hands" Both flushed in embarrassment, to which Victoria laughed, a genuinely pleasant sound, "You don't have to worry, I certainly am not offended by the fact that you found love, though I bet Angela was spitting nails at this."

Peter shot a look at Nathan, which was promptly returned, "We actually don't know her first reaction to finding out about us, though we know she does not approve."

"She doesn't know?"

"No, she knows but because of her interference we know of at least five times where we have had a 'first kiss', times neither of us remember." They went on to fill in what had happened in the last few months and what they had found out. "When things calm down a bit we're going to sit down with Marie to see if we can unlock those memories but it is kind of low on the list."

To say that Victoria was fuming was to say a volcano was hot, almost inaccurate by understatement. "How dare she?" the former scientist raged, again it took some time to calm her enough to focus. "It's too bad we can't lock her in a room with a few good plagues"

She looked so serious that Nathan actually had to comment, "Um, we are kind of all out of plagues at the moment."

She smiled at him, with a bit of the insane thread that they saw so clearly in Marie; he worried a bit that Peter might one day have the same smile, "I have a bit of a gift with viruses", again using a lesson taught by Marie they guessed that 'a bit of a gift' meant a special power and they traded alarmed looks; if Angela knew that. She saw the look and giggled a bit, "No need to worry, no one realized I had a power; to them I was a normal scientist that was absorbed into the group because I knew genetics and I was seriously dating Jonathon."

"Not that that wasn't a good idea in hindsight, but why keep your power a secret." Nathan asked.

"Like I said our family tends to have a good intuition and mine told me that I couldn't trust anyone with that particular secret."

"Will you come back to New York with us; we need all the help we can get breaking Angela's grip on the city and we have some people you should meet." Peter asked, well aware of what he was asking of this woman.

She hesitated, still scared, then steeled herself, "I suppose if I can't face that bitch for my only son than who can I face her for. Very well, I'll go with you." Some part of Nathan half heartedly pointed out that he shouldn't be allowing people to keep calling his mother a bitch, the rest reminded him of what she did to him and Peter and he wondered if Victoria was being kind.

The three set out, exchanging stories and bonding as a family. They would face the world… together.


End file.
